


Karena Suara

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Itu tadi suara Rosé, 'kan?"





	Karena Suara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Menonton video di ponsel dengan _earphone_ dikenakan seharusnya bukan hobi Youngjae. Karena itulah rasanya aneh bagi Bambam saat menemukan Youngjae duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kegiatan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

"Sedang apa?" tanya pemuda Thailand itu sambil melemparkan badannya ke area kosong di samping Youngjae. Bambam ikut menonton. "Oh? _Masked singer_?"

"Ya," balas Youngjae sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Bambam sebelum fokus kembali kepada tontonannya. "Sekalian latihan vokal."

Bambam mengangkat alis, sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban Youngjae. Pemuda itu kemudian berinisiatif menarik salah satu _earphone_ yang dikenakan Youngjae dan mengenakannya ke telinganya sendiri.

_Suara ini bukannya―_

"Hei!" Youngjae menarik kembali _earphone_ yang direbut Bambam. "Aku sedang mendengarkan!"

Polos, Bambam bertanya, "Itu tadi suara Rosé, 'kan?"

Youngjae tidak menjawab.

"Aaah!" Bambam terkekeh puas. "Benar suara Rosé, ya!"

"Diamlah," dengus Youngjae sambil mengenakan kembali earphone-nya. "Suaranya bagus, akui saja."

"Memang." Bambam masih terkekeh. "Tapi kau juga suka, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, Youngjae tidak menjawab.


End file.
